Le serment de Ron
by JustBeMAD
Summary: Ron relève le défi des Serpentards et conduit les Gryffondors dans sa terrible erreur... Il n'aurait jamais du prêter serment. Réponse au défi d'AuroreD-92. Bonne lecture. HP-DM. GW-BZ. HG-TN. NL-PP. SF-DT. etc.


**Le serment de Ron**

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction a été écrite suite au défi lancé par AuroreD-92. Je vous souhaite une tendre et agréable lecture…. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, quand bien même serait-il négatif. On apprend de ses erreurs qu'on nous dit. Bref, bref, bref.

* * *

**PROLOGUE :**

C'était un après-midi des plus calmes où les Gryffondors perdaient leur temps dans la salle commune. Certains d'entre eux rêvassaient, confortablement assis auprès de la cheminée, tandis que d'autres bavassaient inlassablement. Le portrait grinça. Ron apeuré, le teint verdâtre et le souffle coupé fit son apparition suivit d'un Fred et d'un George à la mine étrangement sérieuse ce qui interpella les Gryffondors. Un silence profond s'installa. Seuls les déglutis de Ron pouvaient se faire entendre. Celui-ci, lança un regard contrit à Harry et d'un doigt hésitant pointa la porte. Le brun s'approcha du portrait, intrigué. Il poussa la porte et y trouva une rangée de Serpentards qui patientait devant une grosse dame soupçonneuse, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et les bras croisés.

« -Heureux Potter ? » Railla le chef de file qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

Harry décontenancé ferma la porte avant de se retourner vers les trois Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. Les jumeaux s'écrièrent alors à l'instant même : « C'est lui » en indiquant Ron de la tête. Celui-ci coupa la parole à Harry qui était sur le point de lui demander clairement des explications.

« - Je vais… Je vais t'expliquer Harry… » Le rouquin remarqua le lourd regard de ses camarades avant de se rattraper.

« - Je vais vous expliquer… Mais avant tout, je vous jure qu'on n'a pas fait exprès….

- Tu, » rectifièrent Fred et George. Ron leur lança un regard noir tout en poursuivant

« - Je suis sorti le premier d'entre nous trois de la grande salle après le déjeuner. J'avais un devoir de métamorphose en retard que je devais rendre depuis au moins deux bonnes semaines … Et il se trouve que ces deux idiots avaient eux-même fini de déjeuner et avaient besoin de se rendre tout comme moi à la bibliothèque.

- Et oui. Ca nous arrive, affirma Fred sous les yeux stupéfaits des Gryffondors.

- Arrêtes de me couper abrutit ! Je sais plus où j'en étais.

- La bibliothèque, lui rappela Harry qui s'impatientait.

- Ah oui, la bibliothèque ! Nous nous rendions donc tous les trois à la bibliothèque et sur le chemin la bande de bouffons dirigée par la triple andouille de première classe nous a interpellés. Ils se sont remis à chanter : Weasley notre roi. Bon, moi j'allais passer chemin, je m'y étais habitué depuis le temps mais ces deux couillons…

- Oh, oh, oh. On se calme mon p'tit gars. Sans nous tu serais suspendu en haut de la tour d'astronomie à l'heure qu'il est. » Ron les fit tressaillir par son regard pour la seconde fois.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux-là m'ont foutu dans le pétrin… »

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

Ron était sur le point d'ignorer les railleries des élèves de serpentard et passer chemin, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de ses deux frères qui se dirigèrent d'un air menaçant vers eux tout en entraînant le rouquin par le bras.

« - Ron, pour l'honneur des Weasley et pour l'honneur des Gryffondors, fais pas le mort, lui chuchota Fred dans l'oreille en le poussant vers Malefoy.

- Lâchez-moi-abrutis-je-peux-me-débrouiller-tout-seul, déclara-t-il en serrant les dents.»

Un sentiment de colère s'empara du jeune Weasley qui venait de faire face au blondinet. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux jumeaux qui lui firent un signe de tête pour l'encourager.

« - Malefoy, il serait peut-être temps de changer de disque tu crois pas ? C'est complètement dépassé. C'est comme écouter Lorcan d'Eath en boucle. Ca lasse, ça casse, mais ça ne passe pas, lui dit-il en le regardant fixement dans les yeux. » Drago le contempla d'un air dédaigneux. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant d'émettre une proposition.

« - T'es plutôt balèze en échec Weasley si je ne me trompe ? Et bien on va se faire un petit serment toi et moi. Si tu bats Théodore Nott on arrête de t'emmerder avec cet hymne. En revanche si tu perds… »

Ron déglutit et allait déclarer que le pacte ne marchait pas quand…

« - CA MARCHE. » … Fred et George s'écrièrent. Suite à cela, Drago tendit sa main à Ron pour conclure officiellement. Ce dernier ne pouvant plus refuser, serra avec dégout et mépris la main de son ennemi.

Ils se dirigèrent alors, d'un pas décidé pour les uns et d'un pas un peu plus hésitant pour un autre, vers le septième étage. Ron priait pour que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar insignifiant. Il se pinça tout le long du chemin, s'ordonnant de se réveiller, mais rien ne se passait. Et, une fois installé devant la table d'échec dans la salle sur demande, il dût faire face à la réalité.

La mine calme et désinvolte qui se dégageait du serpentard en face de lui, jouant son premier pion noir, le fit frissonner. Il ne devait absolument pas perdre ; non seulement pour lui, pour son grade, son honneur et sa fierté, mais aussi pour ce que cela allait engendrer.

Vint son tour de jouer. Il avança de même son premier pion. Son adversaire répondit à son jeu sans quitter cet air impassible qui perturbait notre Weasley. Et ainsi de suite. Plus la partie avançait, plus Fred et George, inquiets, lui lâchaient des petits conseils d'un ton très convaincu, du genre « Non, fais pas ça, joue plutôt ça. » « Si j'étais toi, je jouerais ça. ». Alors, Ron tétanisé par la peur de perdre et complètement déstabilisé par le flegme de Nott, suivait sans hésitation les indications de ses frères. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, les pièces blanches disparaissaient et Ron devenait de plus en plus pâle, presque translucide. De loin, on aurait pu penser au fantôme de Nick-quasis-sans-tête. Il ne restait sur son côté de la table d'échec plus qu'un seul de ses fous, trois misérables pions éparpillés sur les cases de la table et son Roi menacé qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne jouait donc plus qu'avec son fou qui quelques instants plus tard se fit prendre par le cavalier de son adversaire.

« - Echec et mat, murmura le Serpentard. »

Cette phrase se répétait continuellement dans l'esprit de Ron, éprit de désarroi mêlé de questions sans fin : « Comment vais-je l'annoncer aux autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? »

* * *

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

* * *

« - Mais attends… T'as écouté les conseils de Fred et George ? Ils savent pas jouer aux échecs eux, tout le monde le sait ! s'exclama Seamus indigné. »

Les Gryffondors entourèrent Ron, suspicieux et anxieux.

« - Et, heu… Vous avez… Parié… Quoi …?, balbutia Neville »

Ron déglutit. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur ses camarades. Et après avoir pris sa respiration, il déclara :

« - Nous… Nous… Nousdevonslesservirpendantunesemaine, annonça-t-il en mâchant ses mots de façon très rapide.

- PARDON ?

- Chacun d'entre nous va devoir servir un crétin pendant une semaine… »

Après cette révélation, la salle s'indigna, cria, hurla sur le pauvre rouquin désemparé. Harry, agacé, ouvrit la porte à la volée et tomba nez à nez avec sa némésis, prêt à l'étrangler.

« - Si j'étais toi Potter, je ne bougerai pas d'un doigt, et me plierai devant ma défaite. Je m'agenouillerai et jurerai allégeance à mon Maître. Maître qui par un heureux hasard se trouve être Moi. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Malefoy ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Tututut. Si tu refuses, Potter, ton cher ami Belette risque l'inévitable. Tu as déjà entendu parler du serment inviolable je présume ? »

Toute la salle retint son souffle à l'entente de ce mot.

« - Tu n'as pas fait ça Ron ? demanda Ginny complètement déboussolée. »

Ron hocha la tête, honteux.

Harry n'avait donc plus le choix. Il regarda longuement Malefoy avec dégout avant de baisser sa tête, vaincu.

« - Bon, à présent, vu que le contexte a été exposé, chacun d'entre nous va choisir son esclave pour ces sept jours de domination. Potter, je suppose que tu sais déjà que tu m'appartiens, dit-il avec son sourire malicieux en coin. »

Ainsi, chaque Serpentard désigna son Gryffon.

* * *

C'est le temps des reviews ~ (Aurore ta petite fan)


End file.
